Love and War
by jsioux
Summary: Two teens Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.Gabriella has no friends her parents r dead and troys mom is dead can they help each other then something happens that brings them closer than ever, love, hate, family, anger, friends, and, jealousy
1. Chapter 1

LOVE AND WAR

_LOVE__ AND __WAR_

_Two teens Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Troy has everything he could possibly want, a rich girlfriend, friends, being captain of the basketball team, and a loving parent Jack Bolton basketball team coach. Troy's mom died when he was sixteen. Gabriella, she has no friends and after her dad died her mom didn't like her anymore. Can these teens help each other or will someone get in the way, then something happens that brings them closer than ever._

_LOVE_

_HATE_

_FAMILY_

_JEALOUSY_

_FRIENDS_

_ANGER_

CHAPTER 1

NO ONE CAN SING

Gabriella walked into first period Mrs. Darbus' class. She was giving a lecture about cell phones.

Mrs. Darbus: oh Gabriella nice to see you today.

Gabriella: same here.

Mrs. Darbus: as I was saying do not bring cell phones to the theatre it annoys people when they go off during a movie or a musical. Oh and we could use more people for the spring musical.

Three minutes later after another cell phone lecture the bell rang.

Chad: well come on troy time for practice.

Troy: yeah.

Sharpay: TROY!!

Troy: ill meet you there ok.

Chad: yeah I understand.

Sharpay: Troy honey, oh hey Chad.

Chad: hey. I got to go.

Sharpay/Troy: c ya

Sharpay: so why don't you join the musical?

Troy: well because I got lots of stuff to do and I cant sing.

Sharpay: well there's lots of parts where you don't have to sing on and we're hardly ever together.

Troy: Shar we're always together so ask someone else or one of your friends.

Sharpay: ok. She said with a puppy dog face

Troy: I gotta go.

Sharpay: alright luv you. She kissed him on the lips.

Just then Gabriella walked by so sharpay took a breath and said, hey gabi want to join the musical?

Gabriella: sorry I cant sing and it doesn't have a place for me in it anyway.

Sharpay: you got that right. She whispered under her breath so she couldn't here but she did.

WITH TROY

He was walking down the hall to practice when he heard someone singing it was Gabriella she was singing no air by Jordan Sparks and Troy new the song Sharpay always made him listen to it she planned on having them sing it in the musical.

Tell me how im suppose

To breathe with no air

Ooooo ooo oooo

Oo uh oo oo

If I should die before

I wake its cause 

You took my 

Breath away!

(Sorry I like this song)

He thought she was a good singer and wanted to stay and listen but he had to get to practice.

When he got to practice Chad met up with him and asked why he was late.

Chad: so what happened your late?

Troy: oh Sharpay asked me if I wanted to join the musical that's all.

Chad: dude please tell me you said no. he said with a laugh.

Troy: don't worry I did.

Chad: good but did it really take that long I mean your 15 minutes late.

Troy didn't want to tell him that he was listening to Gabriella sing for 10 minutes because he was worried Chad would say he likes her and go tell her but he did actually like her.

Troy: yeah we argued for a little bit because she really wants me in it.

Chad could tell he was lying.

During free period everyone went to lunch except Troy and Gabriella. Troy was taking a shower and Gabriella was off doing something.

Troy threw his towel in the hamper and headed to lunch when he heard Gabriella again, he peaked threw the door and saw her eating lunch alone listening to her ipod so he went and scared her while her eyes were closed.

Troy: bbbbbbbbooooooooooo!!

Gabriella let out a short shriek.

Gabriella: troy you jerk.

Troy: sorry you know you're a good singer why'd you tell Shar you can't sing?

Gabriella: cause she doesn't want me there and there's no room for a loner like me ok.

Troy: ok sorry I asked

Gabriella: you better go catch up with Sharpay so you don't get in trouble.

Troy: ugh don't remind me I guess ill go.

Gabriella: you do that.

Troy: hey Shar did you find anyone for the musical.

Sharpay: no one can sing!

That's my first chapter I hope you like it 2 will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

DIAGNOSIS 

Gabriella walked into first period 20 minutes late and got yelled at by Mrs. Darbus.

Mrs.Darbus: miss montez your 20 minutes late I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention in the auditorium during free period.

Gabriella: sorry. She went to her seat and sat down.

Five minutes later her cell rang and she looked to see that she got a text and Mrs. Darbus caught her and gave her double detention. Gabriella read the text and it said,

_I'm sorry to tell you_

_This but she only_

_Has 3 weeks._

Gabriella got tears in her eyes and troy saw and thought something was wrong.

Troy: Mrs. Darbus it was my fault I have my cell in my pocket and I accidentally dialed her number I checked cause I thought it was my phone an- he got cut off

Darbus: well troy you can have her second detention but Gabriella you still have your first alright.

Gabriella: yes Mrs. Darbus. She said trying not to try. Yet again troy noticed.

DURING DETENTION

Gabriella was sitting down with her head down and Mrs. Darbus was talking to Sharpay so troy went over to talk to her.

Troy: hey I saw you when your cell rang is everything alright?

Gabriella: Troy just leave me alone its none of your business ok.

Troy: well then, he got a piece of paper and wrote something on it. If you need anything just call ok.

Troy's Pov

I got home that afternoon and was expecting a phone call from Gabi. I was really worried about her and I didn't know what to do, then, two weeks later I got a phone call.

Gabriella's POV

I didn't know if I should call him or, if I shouldn't so I called on Saturday morning. When he answered I thought he was mad until I told him it was time for me to talk so I told him what happened.

Flashback/ Gabriella's POV

My alarm clock woke me up at 6:00 am so I could get ready for school. This was the day we got detention, I was all ready. I went downstairs to tell my mom goodbye. I didn't see her anywhere. I went into the kitchen and saw her on the floor. She was as pale as a ghost. I called the doctor and when he got there he sent me to school. That's why I was late. The doctor sent a text telling me that she only had 3 weeks to live. She has cancer. Next week is her last week to live. I am going to be an orphan.

Troy: Gabi, you are not going to be an orphan!

Gabriella: Troy, the rest of my family it either dead, or in New York and they are not going to send me to NY and I'm not 18 yet so I cant live on my own.

Jack Bolton in the background: troy it's time to go, come on.

Troy: O.K. hang on, Gabs I got to go. Ill call you later, I promise.

Gabriella: O.K. bye.

One week later, the day before Gabriella's mom died, Gabriella walked into school, all the kids were laughing at her and calling her names.

Sharpay/Friends: Hey orphan girl

Other Kids: when is the funeral, awe, poor baby.

Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Chad: Shut up you guys, leave her alone.

Gabriella ran to the gym to hide. She saw Troy practicing before class.

Gabriella: What the hell did you tell everyone troy it was supposed to be a secret!

Troy: what are you talking about?

Gabriella: You know exactly what I'm talking about! (The tears running down her face)

Troy: I didn't say anything, I promise.

Gabriella: I guess I cant trust you, I shouldn't have told you about my mom

It was a stupid idea to trust you!

Troy: Gabi trust me I didn't say anything it was someone else I'm telling the truth.

Gabriella: oh what ever Troy, that's something you would do sense you have been dating that bitch!!

Troy: don't call her that!

Gabriella: see Troy when you're not around her you act like that's what she is and when you are around her you love her yet you don't want to love her. You to were made for each other no doubt about that. So just leave me alone!

Troy: uggggghhhhhhhh Gabs I- he was cut off

Gabriella: no troy your not that's the diagnosis.

Sorry if that last part didn't make sense I hope

You liked it 3 is as good as this one.


	3. Chapter 3

(sorry it took so long I've been really sick I hope you enjoy

(sorry it took so long I've been really sick and had lots and lots of homework I hope you enjoy.)

CHAPTER 3

MY WAY OF SAYING SORRY

Two days later Troy found out that Gabriella was sent to an orphanage so he called his dad.

Jack Bolton: hello.

Troy: yo dad uhhhh….ummmm-.

Jack: Troy can we make this quick I got to get back to work.(it was a Friday and Troy didn't have school no one did)

Troy: yeah when you get off work can you do me a favor?

Jack: what favor?

(You know the part in movies where it breaks off to another scene that has something to do with the last scene this is that part.)

Social worker: well I'm glad you made this decision if you could wait here for just a moment ill be fight back.

She went to a room to find Gabriella.

Social worker: Gabriella I have a surprise for you can you follow me please.

Gabriella: sure.

(Here it is again if you see another big space its another one)

Troy: thanks dad.

Jack: no problem it should probably be this way anyway.

Social worker: here we are meet your new family!

Gabriella: as long as there not crazy I'm good.

Social worker: they are deffenatly not crazy.

They opened the door to find two people and Gabriella was completely shocked.

Gabriella: oh-- my-- god.

Jack: hey Gabriella its Gabriella right?

Gabriella: yeah but you can call me Gabs or Gabi. She looked at troy and looked away like she was still mad yet grateful and didn't know what to say

Jack: well go get your stuff and get ready.

Social worker: oh and by the way when we get a new orphan we leave most of their belongings at their house for three days and if they aren't adopted by then we sell it along with the house and she's been here a day so if you want you can go get her stuff the door is unlocked ill go and lock it later when you done.

Jack: ok thanks. Gabi we'll go get your stuff ok.

Gabriella: ok

They got in Jacks hybrid and headed to the Bolton house in silence

Jack: alright we're here Troy go show Gabriella her room then she can plot out where she's going to put her stuff and well get a u haul and get her stuff k.

Troy: alright c'mon Gabi.

They went upstairs to her room it was next to Troy's room his was read and white with the number 14 every where just like his basketball jersey

Troy: all right this is my room and this is yours. He opened a door and Gabriella saw her room it was big and purple, purple was one of her favorite colors.

Troy: my parents wanted a daughter, well let us no when you want to get your stuff and the bathrooms write down the hall.

Gabriella: ok.

A half an hour later at eight thirty they went to get a trailer and go get Gabriella's stuff. It took an hour to get all the stuff back to the Bolton's house plus an hour and a half to get Gabriella's room set up. She had a bed with pink silk sheets, 3 pillows, a TV, hamper, vcr, DVD player, movies, shoes, lots of clothes, ect.

By the time everything was finished it was 10p.m.

Jack: well you kids should get some rest it's been a long day.

Gabriella: ok I'm going to watch TV.

Jack: oh do you guys want dinner ill make spaghetti.

Gabriella: sure I love spaghetti.

Troy: sure I'm really hungry.

Jack: ok it will be done in an hour troy why don't you show Gabi the house.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

Gabriella: no that's ok I'm going to use the shower is that ok?

Jack: Gabi it's your house now don't ask.

Gabriella: ok.

Troy and Gabriella went upstairs and Troy grabbed Gabriella pulled her into his room so his dad couldn't here what he said.

Troy: Gabi I know you're still mad at me but you have to look at me and talk to me sometime.

Gabriella: no I don't.

Troy: then at least let me tell you what really happened please?

Gabriella: fine make it quick.

Troy's Pov

You called that night and I didn't tell you that Sharpay was here and you called the house phone and when I answered so did Sharpay she told me at school the day we got in the fight and I told her not to mess with my friends like that and I broke up with her

Flashback

Sharpay: but you can't break up with me.

Troy: I just did.

Sharpay: but Troy!

Troy's pov

Then I walked away.

Troy: I'm telling the truth.

Gabriella: you're lucky that I know she would do something like that.

Troy got a smile on his face, do you believe me?

Gabriella: yeah and I'm sorry.

Troy leaned down and kissed her, don't be.

Gabriella: did you really break up with her?

Troy: HELL YEAH!!

Jack: YES!

Gabriella and Troy laughed

Troy: Gabi will you be my new girlfriend

Jack: SAY YES!!

Gabriella laughed again, yes I will.

She leaned up and kissed him

Gabriella: why'd you adopt me?

Troy: its my way of saying sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

(sorry it took so long I've been really sick I hope you enjoy

CHAPTER 4

NIGHTMARES

Troy and Gabriella went to bed 2 and a half hours later after they ate dinner.

Troy: night dad.

Gabriella: night Mr. Bolton.

Jack: night kids and Gabi call me jack.

Gabriella: ok sorry.

Unfortunately for Jack Bolton he had to go to his second job at 1:30 a.m. and an hour later Gabriella woke up….screaming.

Gabriella: ahhhhhhhhhhh!!

Troy ran in.

Troy: Gabi wake up.

Gabriella: Troy where am I?

Troy: your at my house remember.

Gabriella: what time is it?

Troy: its 2:30

Gabriella: sorry I woke you up

Troy: that's ok

Gabriella: did I wake your dad up to?

Troy: no he had to go to work early

Gabriella: oh that sucks how long have you been up you look awake like you've just woke up from a long nights sleep

Yeah I've been up all night well you should get back to bed

Gabriella: I can't sleep

Troy: what's your favorite movie?

Gabriella: why

Troy: well you can't sleep and I can't sleep so let's watch a movie

Gabriella: the messengers (sorry I like that movie)

Troy: ohh scary I hope can handle c'mon

Gabriella: hah I can handle it

They went to Troy's room and started the movie

Gabriella: wow nice room, she plumbed down his bed

They were watching a movie and an hour later troy lookee at Gabriella and she was sleeping

Troy: night Gabi

Troy was awakened by Gabriella

Gabriella: troy are having nightmares to

Troy: what are you talking about I'm - he was cut off

Gabriella: troy

Troy: ok I was

Gabriella: you know it seems like we were made for each other both our moms are dead –

Troy: and our dads are always gone

Gabriella: well of course mine is and you have a dad

Troy: you know what I mean and mine is always gone I mean he has two jobs and he's hardly ever home you know what I mean

Gabriella: yeah my dad was kind of like that

Troy: Gabi I love you

Gabriella: I love you to, she kissed him passionately

Troy pulled away

Troy: We should get back to bed

Gabriella: yeah I'm really tired goodnight

Troy: night


End file.
